Shintaro Goto
'Bold text' is one of the fictional character in the series of ''Kamen Rider OOO''. He is the leader of the Kougami Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st motorcycle brigade and later he becomes the second primary ''Kamen Rider Birth''. Background Prior to the series, Shintaro Gotou was a policeman. However, he quit and joined the Kougami Foundation in order to save the world from the Greeed, progressively climbing his way up until he became leader of the Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st Squad motorcycle brigade. Personality While Shintaro assists Kamen Rider OOO, he established a one-sided rivalry with Eiji Hino. Shintaro is incredibly loyal to the Foundation but is wary about Kosei Kougami's choice of relying on Eiji and Ankh, believing that they should not be relied on and only helps them for the world's sake. He has shown an aversion to Ankh for his attitude towards the Foundation and his actions as a Greeed. However, though interested on Maki's proposal for an alternate way for normal humans to use the O Medals' power, he disagreed with the scientist's terms. Shintaro becomes Eiji's ally after taking his words of taking action to heart. To work on his pride he took on a job for Cous Coussier and after some humilty became much more subortive. Abilities Weaponry ﻿As a former policeman and Motorcycle Brigade leader, Shintaro is an excellent motorcyclist and marksman, utilizing powerful weaponry such as firearms to destroy Yummy. The most prominent of his arsenal being the Gotou Bazooka, a trademark rocket launcher Goto occasionally uses to potentially harm a Greeed or a Yummy. Later, he replacing his original weapon in favor for the original Birth Buster, a much powerful weapon that Akira passed to him. However, he was unable to use Birth Buster due to its overwhelming recoil. After his training to use Birth Buster, he was able to use the Birth buster without drawbacks. He inherits the Birth system once Date acheives his 100 million yen goal. Kamen Rider Birth As Kamen Rider Birth, Shintaro shows an extreme proficiency in utilizing the Birth system, single-handedly combating three Greeeds on even grounds by strategically using Cutter Wings and various equipment of the birth system until he uses all CLAWs weapons into Birthday Mode, surpassing his predecessor, Akira Date, who wasn't capable fighting against an single Greeed. - Birth= Statistics *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *Punch power: 3.5 t *Kick power: 8 t *Jump power: 45 m *Speed: 100m/5s During Movie War Core, Shintaro became Birth after Nobunaga became the complete Armored Warrior Inhumanoid. He later receives the Birth Driver and becomes the second user of Kamen Rider Birth after his former superior, Akira Date relinquishes his position after his contract is over and became unable to fight. Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth's powers stem from the O Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Birth's powers originate solely from the Kougami Foundation's technology developed by Kiyoto Maki to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Birth's armor there are capsules called Receptacle Orbs (リセプタクルオーブ, Riseputakuru Ōbu), in which the Birth CLAWs system is installed in until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. However, due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Birth was at a disadvantage against a single Greeed. Kamen Rider Birth's exosuit has originally a self-destruct function built into it. However, the self-destruct function has been disabled by Shintaro Goto when Kiyoto Maki has defected to Greeed side. - Birth Day= Birth Day (バース・デイ, Bāsu Dei) is the name for when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Birth. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Birth activates this combination on his own, and requires Kamen Rider OO'O to back him' up. In Birth Day form can also perform an powerful attack called the Cell Bash (セルバッシュ, Seru Basshu), where the Breast Cannon fires an powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals. }} Overview Shintaro first battled the Greeed after they were freed from their seal and he was the sole survivor of the group sent to find them. Shintaro begins to assist OOO as the Foundation's representative in his battle against the Greeed. He also gathers information with assistance from Erika Satonaka. Later, he becomes interested in Maki's proposal in finding a way for humans to use the O Medals, becoming an offical ally to Eiji and Ankh after taking Eiji's words to heart while losing his first chance to become Kamen Rider Birth. He then becomes waiter and custodian at Cous Coussier. After meeting with Akira Date he was granted the original Birth Buster and has been acting as Akira's supporter and partner in battle. When Date could no longer fight due to the bullet in his head, Goto takes his place as Birth. With the Birth System he fought against the Greeed while also using the Proto Type when the complete system was damaged. By the time Date came back, they played major roles in defeating Gamel and fighting against Uva. At the end of the series, Goto returns to the police force. Category:Kougami Foundation Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Antiheroes Category:OOO Riders Category:Temporal Riders Category:Heroe